Don't Hide Your Eyes
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Nathanel has a crush on his best friend, and became curious to why his friend never shows anyone his eyes. (A one shot fluff story between Nathanel and OC. Also my first time writing a rated M story)
**Hello, everyone! Roselia Lucia here and I'm just doing a one shot story. Don't worry I will write a story for this pairing but for now, enjoy this one shot!**

 **Don't Hide Your Eyes**

 _I've always wondered what his eyes looked like..._ I thought to myself as I secretly looked at my desk partner, Kira Yukimura. When I first met him and his sister, I immediately thought Kira was just a guy who wouldn't socialized with anyone except for his sister. Boy was I wrong; he was pretty opened up to everyone, not so much with Chloe, but he was trying his best to not upset her after all he is a singer.

"Hey, Nat." I heard Kira calling my name, snapping out of my thoughts.  
"Wanna have lunch with me? Kuro passed me a note saying she's gonna have lunch with Marinette and Alya."

"S-sure..." I answered, my cheeks feeling warm. Normally if Kira's older sister, Kuro Yukimura, doesn't have lunch with him Kira would automatically asked me if I want to join him. Even if Kuro was having lunch with her younger brother, Kira would still invite me to have lunch with him and his sister. When the bell rang for lunch, I gathered all my stuff then turned to look at Kira who was already ready. He smiled sweetly at me.  
"Shall we?"

"Yeah." I answered then I followed him. We headed to the garden club and Kira pulled out a blanket. As I was setting it down on the grass, I saw Kira untying the cloth that was wrapping his bento lunch.

"So what did Kuro make today?"

"Actually, today was my turn to make our lunches." Kira answered me then he opened one of the containers.  
"Today I made chicken karaage, little hot dogs sliced into tiny octopuses, potato salad, rice balls, and rolled up egg omelets since I know those are your favorite."

"Whoa, you went all out." I said surprised by Kira's presentation. I feel pretty grateful and lucky that Kira decided to be friends with me. He's a good cook, a talented singer, and an amazing friend who sticks up for me and would defend me. Makes me wonder why Kira doesn't have a girlfriend, with all the qualities I listed I'm sure ladies would love him.

 _Perhaps... He's not ready to be in a relationship..._ I thought then I felt my something poking my cheek. When I turned around, Kira fed me some of the chicken karaage. As I chewed the food and swallowed it I smiled.

* * *

 _After mostly eating the bento, I started folding the blanket while Kira packed the containers. The moment I turned around to hand him back the blanket, I saw Kira took off his sunglasses but his eyes were closed as he cleaned his sunglasses and put them back on._

"Hey... Kira?" I called his name and he looked at me.  
"I know it's not any of my business... But why do you keep your sunglasses on?" I asked and I was pretty sure my question must've made him feel awkward because Kira chuckled softly.  
"It's... Complicated..."

"But- -I'm your friend aren't I?!" I shouted grabbing Kira by the arms.  
"If it's a secret, I won't tell a single soul Kira! You can trust me because... You're my friend..." I said then after a moment of silence, I heard Kira sigh.  
"Okay... Come over to my house after school." He said then he started heading back to the school.

* * *

 _Hours felt forever to me, and I was just itching to know why Kira uses sunglasses to hide his eyes. Does he have a scar on one of his eyes? Is he afraid to take them off because one of his eyes is a different color? Wait... What if he doesn't even have an eye?!_

"Nathanel, you're coming over tonight right?" Kuro asked, bringing me back to reality as I looked at her.  
"Uh, yeah I am..."

"Can you do me a big favor?" Kuro asked putting her hands together ready to beg.

"Um, sure...?"

"Can you tell my brother that I won't be coming home tonight? I'm gonna be working on a project with Marinette tonight."

"Uhhh... Sure, I'll let him know." I told Kuro then the blond girl hugged me.  
"Thank you so much Nathanel! You're the best!" She said then she left. When school ended, Kira finally met up with me and he looked around probably wondering where Kuro is.

"Oh, Kuro said she's gonna spend the night over at Marinette's. They're both working on a project." I explained then Kira smiled.  
"Cool, a night with my bud!" He said as he wrapped his arm around me and my entire face felt warm. My heart began to race and it was so loud that I couldn't even hear anything except for my heart drumming. Suddenly my whole body felt like it was being pulled and my feet just automatically started to move on its own. When my heart finally calmed down, I realized that I was at Kira and Kuro's house.

"Well, make yourself at home. My auntie and uncle are away on vacation." Kira said then I took off my shoes and set them aside. I've been to Kuro and Kira's house a few times, but this was the first time alone with Kira. As I set my bag down, I headed into the kitchen to see Kira putting on an apron.

"What would you like to eat for dinner?" He asked smiling sweetly at me.  
"How about seafood pasta?" I asked then Kira opened the fridge and smiled.  
"Sure. We have enough ingredients to make for just the two of us."

* * *

 _After helping Kira cook and eating dinner, we went to his room and while I was waiting for Kira I began to lay down on his bed._

 _His bed sheets smell nice..._ I thought to myself as I rolled onto my back and stared at his ceiling in silence.

"Not gonna take a shower?" I heard Kira asked then when I sat up I saw Kira drying his hair. My face grew hot because he wore nothing but his long pants. He even had his sunglasses off and in an instant I immediately sat up.  
"Kira! Will you tell me why you won't take off your sunglasses at school?!" I asked then Kira looked at me, his eyes still closed then he scratched his head, cheeks flushed.  
"This is... Gonna sound silly... And it's... Kinda embarrassing... But... I wear these sunglasses because... I actually can't see very far..." Kira explained, his face entirely red with embarrassment. I sighed with relief then took his hand to guide him towards his bed.  
"Then how come you were telling me it's complicated?"

"W-w-well... It's because... We've been friends for almost a year... And... Ummm... You're gonna find this really, really weird..."

He looked down then I gently cupped Kira's cheeks and made him face me.  
"You can tell me..." I said then I could feel Kira shivering a bit. He slowly opened his mouth.  
"I... I like you... A lot..." He whispered then I gasped softly. My heart started racing again. I pulled Kira's face closer to mine, lightly bumping our foreheads together.

"L-let me... See your eyes..." I choked then Kira gasped softly. He slowly opened his eyes and I was so enchanted by the color of them; they were an amazing shade of blue, like the ocean.

"You're beautiful..." I said then Kira blinked a few times and blushed.  
"I'm not even a girl, you dork..." He laughed then I smiled holding Kira close to me.

* * *

 _We were kissing; it was sweet and very passionate. I ran my hand through Kira's head as he stuck his tongue inside my mouth. Nearly close to passing out, Kira pulled away from me so that we both can catch our breath. Kira smiled and laid me down onto the bed. Feeling warm, I looked away._

"What's wrong?" Kira asked then I looked at him.  
"This... This is my first time... Doing this... And... W-with a guy..." I stuttered then I heard Kira chuckled. He stroked my cheek and smiled at me.  
"This is my first time falling in love with someone..." He whispered then my heart started racing. I moaned softly as Kira kissed my chest; from the middle all the way towards my nipple. I could feel his hot breath ghosting over it and I trembled. I suddenly felt my body jolt from Kira sucking on my nipples; he started off slowly and gently to sucking harder like he was squeezing and pulling them. He finally released my nipple and I fell on the bed panting.

"Nathanel..." Kira called my name then I looked at him. His face was the most deepest shade of red and he slowly pulled his pants down. Even though he still had his boxers on, I could make out the big bulge of his cock, wanting to be free from the restraints of his boxers. I crawled towards him and softly pressed my lips on the bulge and I heard Kira softly moan, quivering from my touch.

"Na... Nathanel..." Kira groaned then I grinned, feeling mischievous, I grabbed Kira's boxers and pull them all the way down and off him.

"No fair!" Kira said then he tackled me down and started nuzzling against me making me laugh because it felt so ticklish. Suddenly, I felt the cool air against my lower body and when I sat up I saw Kira holding my underwear grinning at me.

"You little sneaky thief!" I laughed then Kira hugged me, a blanket draped over his head.  
"You started it." He chuckled then I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"I love you..." Kira said then I smiled.

"I love you too..." I said then Kira went down and took my cock inside his mouth. I gasped, holding onto Kira's head as he kept moving his head back and forth. I could feel myself getting close and I grabbed his hair.  
"K-Kira...! L-let go! I'm... I'm gonna cum!" I whimpered but Kira didn't listen because he kept sucking but faster. I sounded really lewd when I came inside his mouth, but when he pulled me out I heard him swallow which made me look at him.  
"Did you just swallow it?!" I asked my face feeling hot.

"Yeah. And it was delicious." He answered licking his lips. Kira grabbed my legs and placed them on his shoulders. Everything was going so fast, I didn't even noticed that Kira was rubbing lube on his cock.  
"Ready...?" He asked then I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'll be gentle..." Kira whispered then gave me a kiss on the forehead. Slowly he pushed himself inside me and I can feel my insides slowly being stretched and stuffed. I wanted to scream, but even if I tried I couldn't because Kira would kiss me to prevent them from coming out. After remaining still for what felt like a really long time to me, I moaned lustfully, nibbling onto Kira's lower lip letting him know that I was ready. Understanding my signal, Kira lifted me up and held me close. He began to slowly thrust into me making me more softly but begging him to go faster and harder. Everything was spinning and I could feel myself getting close to release.

"Ah! Kira...! I'm gonna cum...!"

"M-me too...!" Kira moaned then we both screamed as we finally climaxed. I dug my nails into Kira's back making him groan and he suddenly bit my shoulder causing me to scream.

* * *

 _We laid in bed, panting and I looked at Kira who was panting but he smiled at me. He pulled me closer to him and my whole body felt warm._

"I'm so happy, Nat... That you're my first love."

"Yeah. You're also... My first... Boyfriend..." I said shyly then Kira chuckled and gave me a kiss.

"That reminds me... Am I bleeding when you bit me?" I asked then Kira looked at my shoulder.  
"Nah, you're fine. It's a little red... Sorry I bit you, Nat..."

"It's fine. As long as you didn't draw any blood. Lemme see your back, Kira." I said then Kira flipped over and I looked at his back. Luckily I didn't draw any blood but his back was red from when I dug my nails in them.

"Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're fine. Just a bit red though. Sorry I scratched your back..." I apologized then Kira turned to face me and hugged me again.

 _After our night together, Kira and I became closer than we were before. We decided to keep our relationship a secret for now, but whenever we are alone we would always kiss, cuddle, or even hold hands when we nap together during our lunch breaks. What's even better is that when we're alone together at either my house or Kira's house, Kira would remove his sunglasses and look at me with those beautiful eyes. I'm such a lucky guy that my best friend is now my lover._


End file.
